A NonCheating Death A Heaven Leigh Story
by turnstochaos
Summary: This is the story of Heaven Leigh, smart, pretty, married to her childhood love, Logan. Was her love with Logan really true? Could meeting her other childhood love Joseph be dangerous?
1. Not So Heavenly

**Not so Heavenly**

As I typed at my computer I felt a strong hand slither it's way onto my shoulder. The hand slowly massaged my shoulder and gently caressed it. I turned around expecting to see the face of my husband, Logan, but as I turned, my face quckly dropped, it was my father.

"P... Pa?" I stammered.

This wasn't real. I opened my mouth to scream, but his hand had reached up and clamped itself on my mouth, muting me. I began to try and squirm free of his grip, but he had me pinned. Suddenly, his hand released my mouth and I thought that I was free. Then, as quickly as it ended, it started again. Pa pulled my pillowcase down over my face and began tightening it. I tried to fight for air, but it was useless. I was being murdered by my father and no one could hear my muffled screams. I slowly began to black out and I let out one last cry.

As the darkness overcame me, I bolted awake. I was drenched in pools my own sweat. I was having the same dream that I had been having all week. I just don't understand why. Pa has been dead for quite some time now. I just haven't gotten over him blaming me for my mother's death. Everytime he looked at me, it was with pure hatred and disgust. I began to silently sob. I grasped my knees and buried my head in my arms. Logan shuffled beside me and halfway opened one of his eyes. Groggily, he sat up and put his arm around me. I jumped, frightened from the nightmare I had just had.

"Heaven, what's wrong? Why are you so jumpy?" Logan asked, concerned.

"I just... I just had that dream again, with my father in it. This time, I actually died," I sobbed.

Logan tried to comfort me, but I couldn't calm down. I told Logan that I didn't want to keep him up all night, and I would go sleep on the couch. He reluctantly agreed. I stumbled through the dark to the couch. I turned on the small victorian lamp my grandmother had given me before she passed away. It spread a small golden gleam upon my face. I reached for the remote to the television and flipped through the channels. It was too late for late night movies and too early for any kind of good television. I switched it off. I grabbed the fleece blanket that was folded up underneath me. I unfolded it and covered my shivering body. I curled up onto the couch and let my tired eyes slowly close.

When I woke up, it was to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen. I wondered why Logan would be here now. I looked at the clock above the couch; 8:30. Logan should definitely be at work now. I didn't think anything else of it and stumbled into the bathroom. I peered at my appearance in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes. I looked like a mess. I splashed some cool water onto my face.

After I finished in the bathroom, I walked out towards the kitchen. Lo and behold, there sat Logan.

"Logan, why aren't you at work?" I asked.

Logan stood up and smiled coyly. He walked over and kissed my cheek.

"I figured I could call in a little late today and treat you to something nice," said Logan.

I walked over to the cupboards and pulled down a coffee mug. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down indian style at our small breakfast nook. The sun was dully shining through the stained glass window. I sighed and dumped a packet of sweetener into my coffee.

"Logan, could you get me some creamer, please?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I looked up to see the reason for the silence, but Logan was gone. I shrugged and got up for the creamer myself.

"Logan?" I called, "Logan, where are you?"

I looked at the counter and saw a small post it note in Logan's handwriting. _Sorry, Heaven, I was in a rush, I said goodbye but you were in a daze. Again. I'll see you when you get home. I love you._

Did he really say goodbye? I sighed and sauntered into the living room. The early morning sun was shining a wall of dust through the house.

"Boy, I really need to clean up," I mumbled.

I went to the closet off of the living room and pulled out the vacuum cleaner and the dust mop.

"Just what I want to be doing at 9:00 in the morning," I whined.

I set to work cleaning the house. By 10:15, I was done.

"Well there, that didn't take too long," I sighed a sigh of relief.

I heard a someone fumbling with keys at the front door, I walked over and peered through the lookhole. It was Logan. I opened the door and laughed at him.

"What in the world are you doing?" I laughed.

"Well, I was _trying_ to surprise you," he said, "but, you, little Miss Nosey had to destroy my plans!" he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

Logan fumbled with something behind his back. I grabbed at his arms and tried to twist him around.

"Ah, hah, hah, no!" he cried, "just wait a minute."

I groaned, "For what!"

"Don't you have to go shopping today or something?" his eyes gleamed.

"Well... I suppose I could do something, I mean I have been cleaning _all morning_," I said sarcastically.

I kissed his cheek, and with one last grab behind his back, I turned and headed to the bathroom for a shower.


	2. Twisted Emotions

Twisted Emotions

As I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the local shopping mall, I kept wondering why I had been so dazed lately. I wasn't seriously worried about my father suffocating me to death, or was I? I shuddered and turned down the air conditioner. I pulled into the mini mall and parked. I stepped out of the car and slid on my dark sunglasses. Just an air of mystery. I stepped through the automatic doors and headed towards the Women's Department. As I browsed through the colorful array of blouses, someone tapped my shoulder.  
"Heaven"  
I spun around into the face of Lilith Nox. I despised her, she was the woman that every man wanted, but she was so snooty, she just slept with them all. Lilith was the daughter of Aikon Nox and Araxie Singh-Nox. Aikon has been the mayor of the town for several years. Many people feared him for his Armenian ancestry, but he is a handsome, wealthy man. What woman fears that? Araxie was a model in the United States for many years. Now she is a retired housewife. If only I were as blessed to have parents such as Lilith's.  
"Oh, Lilith... hello, how are you?" I asked smugly.  
"I'm grand! How are you and Logan doing?" her eyes brightened at the sound of Logan's name.  
"Oh, just wonderful," I replied, "we'll be married for 2 years this summer"  
"Oh, I know, I heard!" she laughed, "congratulations"  
"You heard?" I asked.  
"Oh yes, Logan occasionally stops by my father's office for lunch or a drink," she explained, "and I usually join them"  
That last statement sent a pain to my heart.  
"Oh, how wonderful," I said tight-lipped, "well, it was nice to see you, but I really must be going"  
"Okay, sometime you and Logan must simply come over for dinner!" she said.  
"Well, you know our number," I said, exhausted with this woman's presence.  
I waved a fake goodbye and forced a closed tooth smile at her. I hurried out to my car and got in. Exasperated, I started the car and drove off. Was Logan really having drinks with this woman? Could Lilith's father really not tell what she was doing? My grandfather had been a sponser of Aikon's for many years. 'I'll just ask Logan when I get home,' I thought to myself.  
I mentally made a grocery list in my head and drove towards Addison's grocery. As I drove, the coulds became considerably darker. I hated gloomy weather, bad things always happened. 


	3. Rekindled Rememberance

Rekindled Rememberance

I pulled into the grocery's parking lot. Through my rearview mirror, I thought I saw the face of Joseph Faulk. I glanced up again and I saw the same man jogging behind my car waving his arms. I quickly stopped and locked the car doors, just in case he was a crazed maniac. The man knocked on the window. I cautiously lowered the window.  
"Heather?" the man asked.  
"Um, yes"  
"I thought it was you!" he said, "don't you remember me? Joseph"  
"Oh yes! Joseph! How are you? What are you doing in town? I haven't seen you in such a long time!" I said.  
"I'm great, and I live here now. I moved back here about 4-5 weeks ago. I tried calling a few times, but a man answered and asked who I was and told me I must have the wrong number, but it was the only Heaven Leigh Stonewall in the book..." he trailed off.  
"How did you know my last name was Stonewall now?" I questioned.  
"Word gets around," he replied.  
I flashed a soft, innocent smile at him. I had thought about inviting Joseph to the wedding, but it'd be too risky to invite a man that I'd met at my grandparents mansion. Logan didn't like Joseph anyway. I still remember the night that Joseph and I walked on the moonlit beach. His hands were wrapped around my waist as we gazed across the horizon. His head leaned down towards me and he planted a soft kiss on my dry lips.  
"Joseph... Logan..." I stuttered.  
"Shh, Heaven, you are so beautiful, I've wanted this since the day I met you," he whispered, "don't you have feelings towards me"  
I sighed, "Of course I do, I just don't want anyone to get hurt"  
Joseph kissed me again, longer this time. His hands sliding down my back. I placed my hands on the back of his head and ran my fingers through his thick hair. I kissed him again, letting him know it was okay. We moved over to the only shaded area that wasn't lit by the moon. We both laid down on the soft sand. Joseph ran his fingers through my hair and placed his mouth on mine, kissing me with such passion. The rest of a night was such a blur, I don't even remember what was probably one of the most intense experiences of my life.  
"Heaven? Are you listening to me?" Joseph shook me.  
"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I tend to daydream a lot these days," I stammered.  
Joseph smiled at me, "We should really get together and chat"  
"Of course, I'd love to. How about Friday, Logan's going out of town and we can go for coffee or something..." I said coyly.  
"Well, today is Monday, so do you think I could call you in between?" he questioned.  
"Sure, let me give you my private phoneline, and then there won't be any mix-ups," I said.  
Talking to Joseph and giving him my phone number made me have flash bakcs of my life. I felt it was wrong to be giving Joseph my number and agreeing to meet with him when Logan was away, but if Logan can meet with Lilith Nox, then I can most certainly meet with Joseph.  
I handed Joseph my number.  
"Thank you, Heaven, and really... you have no idea how good it is to see you again," he said.  
"It really was great seeing you again, Joseph, I've missed talking to y.. um, people. I don't have many friends in this place," I said, embarassed, "I guess I'd better get going now, I hope to hear from you soon"  
"Don't worry, you will," said Joseph.  
As Joseph said goodbye, he leaned in the window and kissed my cheek.  
"Goodbye, Heaven Leigh Stonewall"  
As I drove away, I became aware that I didn't even enter the Addison's. 


	4. Sneaky

Sneaky

I placed my hand on the front door to the house to open the door, only to find it open. 'Logan is so absentminded...' I thought to myself. I set my pocketbook down on the table and shuffled through the mail that Logan must've brought in.  
I took off my jacket and draped it over the couch.  
"What I need now is a nice, hot, shower..." I mumbled out loud.  
I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. I heard a grunt and I stopped. I turned and looked behind me, but saw nothing. I placed my hand on the door and I heard the moans of a woman. I hesistated to open the door, my anger and cluelessness making my heart race. I burst open the door to find Lilith Nox on top of Logan. They were having sex in my bed. In my bed. I screamed at the top of my lungs and started pulling my hair from my head.  
"What are you doing! How could you! I trusted you!" I screamed in anger.  
I then whirled around and I ran as fast I could down the hallway. I grabbed my pocketbook and ran out the door. I was out of breath from sobbing and running. I ripped open the car door and slammed myself inside. I started the ignition and backed out of the driveway. I stopped at the end, staring hard at the house where I had once been in love. The house where I had a trusting husband. The house I bought with the man I loved.  
I placed my forehead on the steering wheel and began to sob. I sobbed at the thought of Lilith, I sobbed at the thought of Logan, I sobbed at my stupidity for not going with my heart and loving Joseph. I backed out of the driveway, heading back towards Addison's grocery. They have a payphone there, I could call Joseph. Then I remember I had only given him my number and I hadn't recieved his in return. I began heading towards the interstate, out of Boston. Maybe for good. I pulled to the side of the road and glanced back towards home. Why should I have to leave my home because of Logan's cheating ways? So, that was the reason for my 'special breakfast' and my 'special surprise.' Just an act, to get me out of the home to be with Lilith.  
I jerked the car around and started traveling back towards my home. My home, not our home. It's going to be mine. I pulled back into the driveway, kicking up gravel as I did. I jumped out of the car angrily and stormed towards the house. As I got in, Lilith was fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. "Where's Logan!" I demanded.  
She pointed towards the bedroom, with such a grin. I stormed past her and into the bedroom. I found Logan gathering his clothes off of the floor.  
"You might as well take those clothes to go, Logan. I don't want you back here ever. I don't want any explanations, there is no need for one. I know what I saw, and I know about your little rendesvous with her," I said firmly.  
I wasn't even upset anymore, I was just angry. Infuriated, actually. I tapped my foot, waiting for him to say something, anything.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.  
"What? What have you got to say? Spit it out!" I shouted.  
"I'm sorry for causing you pain, Heather, but I guess you and are just aren't compatible," he said and paused, "I wish you the best of luck, because I know I will be with Lilith"  
He knew that was a big mistake. As soon as he said it, he grabbed his bag and bolted towards the door. I heard Lilith giggle, that annoying high pitched giggle, and the door slammed. I collapsed onto the floor in a ball of misery. I rocked myself back and forth for quite some time. It seemed as hours had passed, but in reality it was about ten minutes.  
I collected my thoughts and stood up, dusting the lint off of my dress. I walked out to the empty living room. I fell face first into the couch. My eyes were weak and tired from crying. I quickly fell asleep into a slumber of sadness. 


	5. Recovery

Recovery

When I woke up, I looked at the clock and it was 8:00 a.m. I had slept all through the night. I sat up with a yawn and a long stretch. I tried to preoccupy myself by thinking of what to have for breakfast, or where I should move the couch. I didn't want to remember the events of yesterday. I stood up and stumbled into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.  
As I sipped the black coffee, not my usual cream and sugar, I dazed off. I imagined yesterday. Had I not gone out, Logan would still be here, but maybe it was good that I found them together. This means for the past two years, Logan had been sneaking around on me. With Lilith, of all people. Just the way she had smirked at me as I entered my home, it made my fist clench the arm of the mug tighter.  
The telephone rang and broke the silence. I jumped at the first ring.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"I've got your boyfriend and there is nothing for your sorry self to do. Logan never wanted you, he always had eyes for me. Your grandfather made a deal with Logan, if he married you, he could have 1/4 of the company. I guess Logan made his decision. Have a nice life, hag"  
Click. The phone rang again.  
"What do you want? You dirty, scheming woman! Don't call my home ever again or I will have call the police!" I screamed in rage.  
"Heaven...?" said a caring voice.  
"Oh, no, Joseph, I'm so sorry... it was just Lil- and she just... Logan is..." I stuttered, "um, could I come over and explain"  
"Of course, of course, anytime..." said Joseph.  
Joseph gave me the directions to his apartment. I plodded into the bathroom to shower. I took a long hot shower and washed away all my tears with my unclean spirit.  
I got out and dried myself off. I was taking my sweet time getting ready. I wanted to look beautiful when I saw Joseph. Maybe he would appreciate me more than Logan ever could. I still wish that I had went with my heart and ran away with Joseph. Life would have been so much better. I sauntered over to my closet and picked out my favorite black dress. I slipped into some flats and pinned up my hair. I applied the slightest bit of makeup to my face. To look beautiful for Joseph, I had to be natural. I grabbed my pocketbook and slid out the door. I made sure to lock and relock the door.  
'I'll have to change the lock,' I thought to myself.  
I got into my car and started traveling down the road. I hoped I was doing the right thing by going to see Joseph. I kept driving until I reached Green Intersection. I took a right and a deep breath. It was the third house on the left. 


	6. Pearly Gates

Pearly Gates

I nervously pulled into Joseph's driveway, the cobblestone kicking up under my tires. I came to a halt in the car and put it into park. I seriously thought about putting it into reverse and heading home. I was having butterflies punching me in the stomach. I opened the car door and slid out of the seat. I took a deep breath to restore my confidence and I grabbed at my dress which was hiking up. I strode to Joseph's door, and reached up to knock the door. Before my fist reached the door, it opened and revealed Joseph's smiling face.  
"Heaven! I saw you pull in and wanted to greet you at the door," he smiled, "did I frighten you"  
"Oh, no, no!" I said.  
Joseph beckoned for me to enter his home. I looked around as I shuffled in. It was small, but very cozy. Joseph had lit a fire in the fireplace and laid out a white sheet on the floor. On top of that white sheet was two glasses, a bottle of champagne, and a vase of roses. That sight made me feel a little uneasy. That's not what I was here for and I hope that I wasn't giving him the wrong impression.  
"Come, Heaven, let's go relax in the living room," Joseph said.  
I smiled feebly and followed him into the dimly lit living room.  
"Um, don't you think there should be a little more light in here?" I asked.  
"Oh why, what's wrong, Heaven? Are you afraid?" he asked me.  
"Oh, um, no, I was just curious," I said.  
Joseph stared at me blankly and then closed his mouth. He sat down on top of the white sheet with the palm of his hand resting on his head and he lay stretched out.  
"Heaven, come relax here, it's okay," he beckoned.  
I nervously approached him and sat down on top of my knees.  
"Come on now, lay, lay!" he said.  
I laid down identical to him. Joseph fixated his eyes on mine. He began to lean his head closer to mine. He was trying to kiss me already!  
I backed away, "Um, Joseph, what are you doing? What do you think I am here for"  
"I thought you were here to have me, and that's what you're going to get. All of me," he said.  
Joseph grabbed ahold of me by my waist and placed his mouth on mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I stuggled to move but he had me pinned. He straddled me up against his knee for several minutes. As he held me, he began running his hands all up and down my body, he fondled my breasts through my dress. Then he began to slide his hand up my dress. He was rubbing his hand up and down my inner thigh. I needed to get away. I didn't want this.  
"NO!" I shouted, "STOP"  
He released his kiss and said to me, grinning evily, "Oh, Heaven, you should've never sent me mixed messages like that." With one last burst of energy I raised my knee and slammed it into his crotch. Joseph kneeled over in pain. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the door. I flung it open, screaming. I ran to my car and got inside. I fumbled with my keys. I found the right key and started the car, and then roared out of the driveway. As I drove down the enter ramp to the intersection, I looked into my rearview mirror, my heart stopped and started beating wildly, Joseph was following me. I could see his evil grin from iles away. As the ramp came to an end, I tried to merge into the furthest lane over, but with Joseph on my tail, I lost control of the wheel. I screamed in terror as my car was thrown into oncoming traffic. I looked up and saw a horrifying view; an oncoming 18-wheeler. At impact, I was thrown through the windshield high into the air. My life flashed before my eyes. My father, Logan, Lilith, Joseph, my grandparents. Everything slowly went black. My life had ended... 


End file.
